


把兔兔帽给我拿走！

by YigeLulu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 又名：《论ymh为什么嫌弃那个兔兔帽子》





	把兔兔帽给我拿走！

正文

不知道从什么时候开始，粉丝都开始管岳明辉叫兔兔，公司里陆陆续续的寄来了好多和兔子有关的礼物，包括四五顶兔耳朵的帽子。

礼物一拆开，李英超就拿了一顶戴在头上，手抓着帽子上的开关让脑袋上的耳朵不停的竖起来又耷拉下去。

岳明辉捡起一张因为李英超拿帽子而掉落在地上的卡片，上面写着：“小辉带这个帽子给妈妈看看吧！”

岳明辉立刻一个头两个大，他特别不服气，对着端着摄像机的百万剪辑师抱怨：“嘿！这些个姑娘，你看我像兔子吗？”

摄像机上下摇晃了两下。

卜凡想让岳明辉戴一戴那个帽子，结果拿着帽子还没套到岳明辉头上，就被他打了手挥开了。卜凡吧帽子放回盒子里，说：“哥哥不想戴那就算了吧。”

岳明辉看见了卜凡眼里转瞬即逝的失落，晚上回家时他借口要拿东西，让卜凡先上车，自己蹬蹬蹬跑上楼快速拿了顶帽子塞到包里。

到家了岳明辉又一反常态的要先洗澡，还拒绝了卜凡说一起洗的提议，把他锁在了厕所外面。

卜凡很气，前段时间为了央视的晚会，他们一直在练习要表演的歌舞，中间还穿插着各种杂志的拍摄，两人每天一回来累的倒头就睡，有时候早上临出门前才浅浅的接个吻，再以上的亲密活动想都不要想了。好不容易今天回来的早，他刚才那么明显的暗示，结果还被拒绝了。

卜凡越想越气，拿着手机打了把王者，管他对面是铁汉还是萌妹，见人就杀。这把打了快半个小时，一直到打完了，岳明辉才从浴室里出来。

卜凡放下手机，没理岳明辉，拿了衣服就进了厕所。岳明辉不知道他突然闹什么脾气，一心只想着待会怎么给卜凡一个惊喜。

岳明辉从包里掏出那个兔耳朵的帽子，深呼吸了三下，戴到了头上。跑到镜子面前去照着整理了一下被脑子压着的头发，又按着按钮让兔耳朵竖起来了几下，感觉还算满意。

不知道该穿什么衣服来演兔子，想着反正晚上也是裸睡，待会儿也不用穿衣服，岳明辉索性把腰上的浴巾解了扔椅子靠背上，光着身子坐在床上，拿床上的小毛毯盖着胯部。

卜凡出来的时候看见的就是一个光溜溜岳明辉，躺在他俩的床上，头上戴着那顶今天白天就想戴到他头上的帽子。

见他出来，岳明辉两只手一按，头上的两只兔耳朵蹭的竖了起来，朝他甜甜的笑着，眼睛故意睁得大大的盯着他：“小凡，我可爱吗？”

这个画面刺激把卜凡刺激的呆在原地说不出话，他觉得自己脑子快爆炸了，心快爆炸了，下面也快爆炸了。此时此刻，Boom Boom Boom 就是他的BGM。

“小凡，你不过来吗？”岳明辉看见卜凡站在那儿的呆样，心里乐死了，还故意咬了咬下唇去撩拨他。

卜凡扯开刚刚系上不久的浴袍腰带，里面没穿内裤，被小辉兔刺激到快爆炸的下/体一柱擎天，大喇喇的露在外面。

卜凡快步走到床边，拉过岳明辉的脚踝把他拖到身前，长腿跨在岳明辉的两侧，把他笼罩在自己身体下面。

岳明辉被他拖得兔耳朵都歪了，他抬手把帽子扶正，一脸纯真的望着卜凡：“你要干嘛呀？”好像根本不知道待会儿会发生什么一样。

卜凡居高临下的看着岳明辉，手从他的耳朵轻轻的摸到脸，岳明辉感到有点痒想躲开，卜凡的手已经摸到了他的嘴边。

大拇指摩擦着岳明辉的嘴角，岳明辉乖巧的嘴巴微张，伸出舌尖一点点的舔舐卜凡的手指，卜凡歪着嘴笑了，低声说：“你说我想干嘛？大灰狼当然是要吃兔子了。”

一只手被岳明辉舔/吻着，另一只手则在他胸口揉捏他的乳/尖，弄的专心含着手指的岳明辉不停发出闷哼声。手指被舔的够湿了，卜凡手向下滑到腰间揉了揉，示意岳明辉转身。

结果岳明辉没翻过去，而是坐起身，伸手握住了卜凡的下身，给他缓缓撸/动起来。岳明辉让卜凡站到地下去，自己跪在床边，从龟/头开始一点点把那根硬物吃了下去，适应了之后就开始小幅度的吞吐。

卜凡一只手扶着岳明辉的下巴，把他往更深了带，另一只手捏着岳明辉帽子上的兔耳朵，就好像那对耳朵真的长在他身上一样。

岳明辉给他舔了一会儿突然抬起头，嘴里还含着他的那玩意儿，亮晶晶的眼睛却盯着他，还朝他发射了一个wink。

卜凡差一点儿就交代出去了。

他捏着岳明辉的两颊让他张开嘴，把下身从他嘴里抽出来，弯下腰和他交换了一个深吻，又让他背过身去。

岳明辉背对卜凡趴跪在床中央，手撑着床面保持身体稳定。卜凡吻着他的后颈，他很爱岳明辉的这个位置，手向他的身后探去，没想到摸到一手的湿热黏腻。

“哎你这个小兔子怎么湿湿的？”

“废话，我刚才在厕所自己润滑了啊！”

啪！

卜凡打了岳明辉屁/股一下，臀上的肉轻轻颤动：“给你个机会重说。”

岳明辉沉默了三秒，似乎是在做心里建设，然后缓缓开口：“因为我是…想到你…就会流水的……小兔子……啊”

卜凡觉得不能再等了，今晚绝对不能放过岳明辉。他手指借着润滑伸进了岳明辉体内，由于刚才在浴室岳明辉自己做了扩张，手指进行的很顺利，很快就从一根手指换到了三根手指。

卜凡稍稍弯曲手指去找他的敏感点，在摸到一个微硬的地方时，卜凡故意按了一下，换来了身下的人一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

卜凡起身到床头柜拿了套，咬在嘴里单身撕开，熟练的套在阴/茎上，回到岳明辉身后，将下体抵在他的穴口。

“我要开始啦，小兔子。”

话音刚落，卜凡就挺着下半身插/了进去。

“啊…啊……”

卜凡熟悉岳明辉的身体，知道他哪儿最敏感，手在他身上不断游走，最后停在他腰窝上按住，下身在有节奏的抽/插着，没一下都打在他的前列腺上。

岳明辉被他操/干的只能叫唤，后穴不断的收缩。

“哥哥…怎么……这么会夹呀…”卜凡下身挺动的同时也有点喘气，“可爽死我了。”

岳明辉最受不了卜凡在床上说骚/话，下身硬的不行，又没法子纾解，卜凡从来都是爱把他干/到/射。

卜凡觉得这样不行，他一直看着岳明辉的后背，看不见他的脸，而且兔子耳朵也一直耷拉着。于是他把阴/茎抽了出来，岳明辉有些疑惑的回头看，却被卜凡拦腰抱着翻了身。

双手得以解放的岳明辉想去摸自己的下面，但是卜凡另有打算。他拉着岳明辉的两只手，带到了帽子的两个飘带上，让他握在手里。

“哥哥，从现在开始，我每干你一下，你就按一下这个开关，怎么样？”

岳明辉想想这个画面就觉得脸红，蹬腿要去踹卜凡，却被卜凡抓住了脚腕，把两腿拉着分到最开。

“听话，哥哥。”

卜凡两手都握着岳明辉的脚踝，下体狠狠的干进他身体里，岳明辉的敏感点被磨到，爽的他双手一用力，兔耳朵就竖起来了。

卜凡每次都慢慢的抽出来，只留下一个头部在他的穴口处，再狠狠的干到最深。岳明辉像是受到了他的蛊惑，每次都会乖乖的按下按钮，让耳朵一次又一次立起来。

“哥哥…你这样……真的…很像……被我/操/到…四脚朝天的……小兔子”

被卜凡调戏的岳明辉没力气反驳他，生理泪模糊了他的双眼，喊出的呻吟都带有哭声。真是豁出去了，岳明辉心里想，为了哄小男朋友今天老脸也不要了。

卜凡玩够了，就放开了岳明辉的脚踝，改成握住他的大腿根，抽/插的速度的逐渐加快，恨不得把他操/进床垫里。岳明辉送开了帽子，伸手想抱卜凡。卜凡让岳明辉搂着他跟他交换唾液，下身还是没有停下律动。

最后，岳明辉尖叫着射/了，卜凡也随着他闷哼了一声射进了套里。

————————————————————

第二天下午，四人在公司练习。

李英超换了个兔耳朵的帽子戴着玩，卜凡也戴了一个。

岳明辉一看见他戴这个帽子脸就红了，妈的戴的还是昨晚自己戴的那个！！

一想到昨晚岳明辉就腰酸腿软，大灰狼把兔兔吃了一遍又一遍。

偏偏卜凡还硬要戴着那个帽子往他面前凑，竖起兔耳朵叫他哥哥。岳明辉一看见他的表情就知道他在想什么，卜凡想提醒他什么时候再来一次。

做梦！

不可能再有了！

岳明辉决心把那些有兔耳朵的帽子全部销毁掉。

END


End file.
